Zero Sluggers
The are double Crest Weapons similar to Ultraseven's Eye Slugger that are wielded by Ultraman Zero, Darklops Zero, and Ultraman Belial (as Zero Darkness). They can be used in combat and fire beams. Name Their name comes from Zero's name and his father, Ultraseven's, iconic crest blade, the Eye Slugger. The word Eye was instead switched for Zero. Usage Like the Eye Slugger, and all crest weapons in general, the Zero Sluggers can be used as projectiles, or as hand-held blades. Like all Crest Weapons, they can cut through dense materials. Energy can be directed into them to improve their cutting ability. Unlike his father, Zero can use his blades to fire an Ultra Beam. Thanks to his empowerment and various forms, Zero can use them for other means. This includes combining them into one larger crescent blade, known as the and multiplying them and controlling them mentally. As Ultraman Zero Beyond, he has 4 of these Crest Weapons, however they are non-detachable and energy projections take their place when used in combat. Chara_01.png|Zero's standard Zero Sluggers Chara 34.png|StrongCorona Zero's golden Zero Sluggers Chara 35.png|LunaMiracle Zero's blue Zero Sluggers Black Zero Sluggers.jpg|Zero Darkness' black Zero Sluggers IMG 0990.jpeg|Zero Beyond's four Sluggers and their energy projections Zero Slugger Gear In 2010, Tsuburaya Prod. and Televi-Kun launched a competition called for the readers to design armed forms of Ultraman Zero, where he would turn his Zero Sluggers into battle armor. After the competition was over, the two winning entries made their appearance in Ultraman Festival 2010, as Zero splits into three and the two copies initiate the . Two armors had been identified, namely and respectively. Ultraman_Zero_Super_Form_Render.png|Super Form Ultraman_Zero_Keeper_Form.jpg|Keeper Form Techniques in conjunction with Zero Sluggers Normal * : A slashing attack with the Zero Sluggers. * : The Zero Sluggers turn into a crescent-shaped blade using the Plasma Spark's energy. ** : A slashing attack with the energized Zero Twin Sword. * : A combination attack with Ultraseven using both the Eye Slugger and the Zero Sluggers. The bladed projectiles circle around each then cut apart an enemy. *'Reflection (Name Unknown)': Naturally resembling the Eye Slugger, the Zero Sluggers are capable of acting as mirror-like substances, which he used in a strategized attack against Virainias and his Tyrant. Zero Slugger Attack.jpg|Zero Slugger Attack Image ntrn.jpg|Zero Twin Sword Plasma Spark Slash 23.jpg|Plasma Spark Slash Combination Zero.jpeg|Combination Zero IMG 4153.jpeg|Deflection Image zero finishing Belial in theis movie.jpg|Zero Twin Shoot LunaMiracle Zero * : Zero can generate three pairs or more of his Zero Sluggers, controlling them all mentally. He can bring them together in an attack similar to Combination Zero. Luna Mirscle Slugger.jpeg|Miracle Zero Slugger Zero Darkness *'Dark Zero Ripper': An unnamed technique that was used on Glen Fire, it uses the Dark Zero Sluggers. He slashes the opponent in a blink of an eye, tearing through their flesh. *'Dark Zero Twin Shoot': A dark version of Zero's Zero Twin Shoot. Dark Zero Ripperimage.jpeg|Dark Zero Ripper Zero_Darkness_use_Dark_Twin_Shot_to_Jean-nine.jpg|Dark Zero Twin Shoot Zero Beyond *'Quattro Slugger': Zero can simultaneously launch projections of each of his Sluggers. * : Zero can wield two Zero Twin Swords made of energy, at once. QuattroSlugger.gif|Quattro Slugger BeyondTwinEdge.png|Beyond Twin Edge Variations * : A variation used by Darklops Zero. They lack the Zero Twin Sword form due to their robotic nature. * : Variations used by the Darklops. The models are no different to the ones used by their prototype, Darklops Zero. * : A pair of Crest Weapons used by Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash or Emerium Slugger, both of which tapped into the power of Ultraman Zero. These weapons visually resembles the Zero Sluggers in a light blue hue and are created by tapping into Zero's power. Unlike more conventional Crest Weapons, the Orb Sluggers are permanently attached to Orb's head and when in use, only energy projections are released. Darklops Zero Darklops Eye Sluggers2.png|Darklops Zero Sluggers Darklops Darklops Zero Sluggers.png|Darklops Sluggers Orb_Sluggers_2.jpeg|Orb Sluggers (Hurricane Slash) IMG 0762.jpg|Orb Sluggers (Emerium Slugger) Gallery Zero Sluggers Zero Sluggers mounted.png Zero Sluggers ready.png Zero_Sluggers.jpeg Zero_Sluggers.png Zero Slugger close shave.png Zero_Sluggers.gif Zero in X.png Ultrmn Zr0 bld.jpg| Zero Sluggers Chest.png|The Zero Sluggers on Zero's chest Charging for sero.jpeg Darklops Zero Sluggers Darkclops Zero Sliggers.jpg|Darklops Zero wielded the Zero Sluggers. IMG 0795.jpeg IMG 0791.jpg IMG 0790.jpeg IMG 0788.jpeg Zero Darkness Sluggers Zero Sluggers glowing.jpeg|Dark Zero Sluggers glowing Zero Black Sluggers.jpeg Dark Zero Sluggers aura.jpeg Charging the dark zero twin shoot.jpeg Trivia *They were originally called the Double ISluggers (Pronounced Eye Sluggers), during Zero's development phase, when he was called Ultraseven AX and was all red, until it was changed as it made Zero more like another revamp of his father Ultraseven. *In Ultraman Geed, Darkclops Zero had fired his Darkclops Zero Shot while holding the Darkclops Zero Sluggers. Prior to wielding Darkclops Zero Sluggers in his both hands, blue projections is seen while being summoned from his hand similar to that of Orb Sluggers. See Also *Eye Slugger *Orb Sluggers *Quattro Slugger Category:Crest Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Ultra Items Category:Ultra Weapons Category:Armors Category:Items